


Happiness is a simple thing and so is loving Hajime Iwaizumi

by yoyoyo242



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, Very Sentimental, happiness, please read it, simple teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyoyo242/pseuds/yoyoyo242
Summary: There were once a saying, “ Happiness is a frugal thing so find joy in a flower, a song, a butterfly on your hand.” But however, the brunette could also find more happiness in simpler things.  - The easy things Hajime do that made Tooru happy-





	

There were once a saying, “ Happiness is a frugal thing so find joy in a flower, a song, a butterfly on your hand.” 

You could say Oikawa was an easily contented man. Lots of things made him happy. 

The release of a new alien movie with the best seats in the theatre; more milk breads for free; mastering a skill he been practicing for ages. 

But however, the brunette could also find more happiness in simpler things. 

When they were toddlers, Iwaizumi once plucked him the best flower he could find in a plane filled with wild nature, the tall man could still remember how jolly and jaunty he was as he placed it daintily in his hair; 

When Iwaizumi gently tucked an ear bud into Oikawa’s ear on their walk to school, without knowing, Oikawa was subconsciously humming along to the rhythm of the music that the raven shared with him;

When they were on the journey back home from practice, Oikawa caught sight of a butterfly flying about a flower bud of a plant on the walls. It was an ocean of green, squashed between two concreted wall and a pale coloured creature in the midst of it. The spike-haired man beside him noticed it from the path of his gaze and he approached it. Swiftly alluring the insect to his hand, he then grabbed Oikawa’s slack hand before carefully placing aforementioned organism on it. The confused butterfly surveyed the sudden change of environment, twirled around, batted its wings before taking off, going to the unknown. The feeling when Oikawa held it in his hands, gave by the man he had fell in love with from an indefinite time, was incredible and somehow, it made him felt invincible. 

They couldn’t be more simpler things to make Oikawa happy but then, there was. 

The concern hidden in Hajime’s voice when he was feeling weak from fatigue or from emotions; a text from Hajime regardless of what; a mere wait from Hajime as Oikawa scrambled to get ready for anything, being the ditzy person he was and a smile, from Hajime could made him feeling dazed with giddiness for days. 

It was so inexpensive and mundane yet Oikawa was happy. After all, just the thought of Hajime could made him smiled in a beat.


End file.
